Ryohei Sasagawa
Ryohei Sasagawa is Kyoko Sasagawa's older brother who is obsessed with boxing. He is a third year student from Namimori middle and the captain of the boxing club, as well as the Guardian of the Sun of Vongola Famiglia's Vongola Decimo and Guardians. Statistics *'Name': Ryohei Sasagawa, 10th Vongola Sun Guardian, Namimori Boxing Club Leader, Turf-Top *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': September 10 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 168 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 59 kg (130 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Gray *'Hair Color': White *'Family': *'Friends/Allies': *'Enemies': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Sun Flames (Activation) *'Standard Equipment': Sereno Gloves, Sun Trowel, Vongola Box Ring: Canguro del Sereno *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Extreme Straight, Extreme Rush, Extreme Corkscrew Punch, Maximum Cannon, Maximum Ingram, Cambio Forma: Knuckle's Maximum Break (Maximum Combination) *'Voice Actor': Katsuyuki Konishi; Liam O'Brien Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher. Multi-City Block level with Kangaryu, Small City level with Cambio Forma *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic Combat Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 1 *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+, likely higher. Class GJ+ with Kangaryu *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher. Multi-City Block level with Kangaryu *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, higher with some techniques *'Intelligence': Average Appearance As the older brother of Kyoko, Ryohei looks noticeably different compared to his sister. He is a teenager with tanned skin, gray eyes, and white hair. As a child, he received a scar on his left temple after an accident in primary school. The most recurring outfit of Ryohei is his Namimori Junior High uniform. He wears a black sweater, with a white formal shirt underneath, and gray pants. Ryohei's most defining traits are his adhesive bandage on his nose, and the sports tape around his arms. Personality His motto is to live "to the extreme!", which he applies to everything he does. As such, he prefers to fight his opponents head on, seeing any disadvantage as a chance to improve his fighting skills. He even barged into a zoo, expecting to fight a bear, but ended up fighting a lion instead. Every time he sees Tsunayoshi Sawada and his friends doing something strange, he gets riled up and wants to be a part of it. Due to Ryohei's enthusiasm, he often rushes into things without fully evaluating the situation, which often results in his injury. He also has a short memory and forgets many important details, something his future-self overcame by writing memos. Ryohei is a very loyal person, especially to his friends. Without thinking twice, he will protect his friends in need and never hesitate to go full-out in order to protect them. He has a soft spot for girls and children. He stated that girls and children shouldn't allowed to participate in battle, as he never agree to bring his sister Kyoko, Haru Miura, and I-Pin to battlefield during the Choice Game. During the Future Final Battle Arc, he volunteered to watch over Lambo so he could protect him whenever the situation becomes tough. History Main Skills and Equipment Sereno Gloves: Flame-enhanced gloves owned by Ryohei that were created by his Box Weapon, the Vongola Sun Kangaroo. They are charged with Sun Flames. Sereno Gloves possess a high-speed healing ability impervious even to the Storm Flame's Disintegration characteristic. Even if Ryohei uses a high powered direct hit attack such as Maximum Cannon, the Sun Flames of his gloves will heal his hands and repair his cells. Sun Trowel: A Sun-attribute medical treatment Box Weapon. It quickly heals wounds by activating the cells around the affected area with Sun Flames to enhance natural healing abilities. It has been shown to heal small wounds in seconds and even fatal injuries over time. However, forced over-activation may speed up and lead to cellular death. Sun Flames: Possess a whitish core with layers of yellow enveloping it. Their most distinct characteristic are the small dot-shaped sparkles it beams. They appear to be constantly in motion, spiking in some places and flowing in others. *'Activation': The characteristic of the Sun Flame. It gives the user enhanced speed, strength, and healing. Activation represents speed and strength. However, overusing the Activation characteristic can lead to cellular death. Vongola Box Ring: Canguro del Sereno (Sun Kangaroo): Named Kangaryu by Ryohei. Sun Attribute female support-type Box Weapon. It stores Flames in the pouch on its stomach and can distribute equipment with its Activation properties. It is also equipped with a first-aid kit, boxing gloves, shoulder pads, metal rings around its chest and tail, a double-barrel cannon and a jewel with the Vongola crest in its forehead. *'Cambio Forma: Knuckle's Maximum Break': During Cambio Forma, Ryohei's body is shot by the Sun Enhancement Shot. His Vongola Box Ring, Kangaryu, transforms into a set of gloves and a helmet. Ryohei's body glows with the Sun Flames' color. His body structure and, correspondingly, abilities are enhanced. As such, he is capable of performing extraordinary feats of speed and strength. However, few humans have the body structure to withstand the strain of the flames of the enhancement shot, as they would collapse under the overwhelming pressure. Ryohei can withstand this pressure for only three minutes. Once the three minutes are up, the white gear of the Cambio Forma turns black and the glow around Ryohei's body diminishes. Ryohei also experiences the side effects of the pressure then. **'Maximum Combination': An attack used by Ryohei Sasagawa with his Cambio Forma. He uses the Sun Flame's activation characteristic ability along with his boxing gloves to deliver many high speed punches to pummel the enemy. Master Combatant: *'Extreme Straight': A simple punch which Ryohei dubbed as a technique. *'Extreme Rush': Ryohei punches a single target multiple times in rapid succession. *'Extreme Corkscrew Punch': Ryohei punches a target in such a manner that the area punched is distorted, as if it was corkscrewed. *'Maximum Cannon': Ryohei Sasagawa's signature attack. The attack works by concentrating all the energy in his cells into one punch. Thus, Ryohei keeps his right fist in perfect condition for times of great need. **'Maximum Ingram': This attack uses high speed footwork (copied from Lussuria) to multiply the number of blows dealt by the original Maximum Cannon attack. This creates the illusion that the user is striking three places at once. A technique that his future version used, the younger Ryohei is also capable of this attack without his Vongola Box Weapon, though with it the number of blows are increased tenfold due to the Sun Flame's activation characteristic that dramatically increases his speed as well as his physical strength. Relationships *Kyoko Sasagawa *Tsunayoshi Sawada *Kyoya Hibari *Hayato Gokudera *Takeshi Yamamoto *Colonnello *Koyo Aoba Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vongola Guardian Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Sun Flame User Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters